Little Wooden Soldier
by skywalkor
Summary: Kakashi finds tiny wooden soldiers hidden around Konoha, on different places. It's not hard figuring out who hid them... But why? And what does the engraved words under them mean?
1. You

_I don't own Naruto, Kishi is the master behind every character. _

* * *

He found the first one on the field where they used to train Naruto. He was just there one day, wandering around, thinking about everything.

Life. Death.

The air was chilly and a gentle breeze blew over the green grass.

He closed his eyes as he walked over the field. The sun shone down over his face and body.  
Why couldn't life be just this simple?  
Trees, grass, sunbeams and a good book. It would be perfect.

But deep inside, the copy ninja knew that he never would have the patience to sit down day after day, just watching people pass by, doing the things they did best. He would slowly go crazy.

_Ah, the book. _  
He was just about to reach for it in his hip pouch when his foot stepped on something big and pointy.  
Kakashi moved his foot away and looked down on the grass, prepared to see something similar to a stone, but the small item that laid under him were not even close to such a thing.

It was a figure. A small ANBU soldier made out of wood, probably carved by someone's own hands.  
He leaned forward and picked it up, examined every inch of it, twisted and turned.  
Under something that looked like a small platform that the wooden soldier stood on, someone had carved in tiny tiny letters that formed the words; _You. It's all because of you._

Him? Impossible. Someone must had dropped it off by a coincidence.  
_Then again_, he started to think, _why here?_  
The bright haired ninja closed his eyes again and bent over to sit down on the ground. It didn't take long until he even was laying on the warm grass, scratching his forehead and still holding the wood figure in his right hand.

He had his suspicions… Or, who could it else be?  
It had to be him.  
What did he mean by those words? Someone had clearly done something to him, something that made him feel bad.

_You. It's all because of you. _  
What did it mean?  
The soft breeze was back and swirled around the place. It was like a human, someone that danced around in circles and put life in the trees, the grass, the flowers…  
"I'm too tired for this" he murmured as he slowly dozed off in to a peaceful sleep, with his hand wrapped around the tiny soldier.


	2. Dreams

He found the other one in his pocked.

Not his own, but Yamato's.

It wasn't right sneaking around, taking stuff from other people's pockets (especially not friend's) but he simply couldn't resist to do it.  
It was laying there, with the face upwards, looking at Kakashi through the little wooden mask.

They was at a bar, Yamato had hung of his field jacket on a hook next to the door and when the copy nin' walked by he saw a glimpse of it. He reached out his hand as quick as he could and grabbed the tiny soldier without no one noticing it.  
At least he hoped that no one had.

When he was locked up on the toilet, the bright haired man took out the figure and watched it closely. Tried to see differences from the other one – he had watched that one many times now, it stood on his bedside table. He didn't know why he had put it there but it just simply felt like it should be there, watching him sleep. Protecting him. Not that he needed any protection, but... Well, it didn't matter.

Okay, the sculpture. There was a few differences – First, the mask of this one represented a bird, the other one was a wolf. He had seen real life masks like that, a man in his former ANBU team had an eagle.  
Second, this soldier had crossed his arms and leaned back a little, relaxing.  
Kakashi twisted and turned on the soldier and found - on this one too - small letters on the tiny wooden platform the figure was standing on. More words this time.

He whispered the words out loud, quietly.

_Dreams. They disappeared because of you, the nightmares. You became my new dream._

What was this?  
He squeezed the soldier softly and put it in his pocked.

_I will figure this out, Tenzou. Why are you doing this?_

* * *

There is a chance that I'll not be able to update in a while so here's chapter two. Hope you all like it! ^^ If you're following me on Tumblr then there's a small chance that you've already read it.  
Leave a review 'bout what you thought so far? It would help!

Thank you guys for reading! Love you very very much.


End file.
